1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, electronic appliances, such as a mobile communication terminal, a digital camera, a notebook computer, a monitor, and a television, include an image display apparatus to display images. Various types of image display apparatuses are extensively used. Among the image display apparatuses, a flat panel display is mainly used for electronic appliances. A representative flat panel display is a liquid crystal display (LCD).
The LCD displays an image by using liquid crystal. The LCD has a slim structure and light weight. In addition, the LCD has low power consumption and operates at low driving voltage, so that the LCD may be extensively used in various industrial fields.